1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, it pertains to a case for an electronic device having a detachable finger retaining loop.
The use of portable electronic devices has become ubiquitous in modern society. People carry and use a variety of devices, including cellular phones, smartphones, portable music players, and electronic tablets on a daily basis. As can be appreciated, these devices often cost a considerable amount of money, and are difficult to repair. When damage does occur, most devices will need to be replaced, as the manufacturing process that is utilized makes most devices difficult to work with. In addition, a majority of phones are purchased with a subsidy through a cellular phone provider, which reduces the price thereof in exchange for a two-year service contract. Because of this, it is important to keep the device in a useful condition for the duration of the contract period.
One of the most useful means of protecting electronic devices is with a case that surrounds the device and provides protection against falls. It is common for a people to drop their electronic devices at least once or twice during use. While many devices are built in a manner that will survive an occasional drop, devices made of glass or aluminum are susceptible to breakage from a single fall. Even if a device is never dropped, it is more likely to scratch when not kept in a case, which causes the device to be less valuable if a user attempts to sell it. Contact with rough surfaces and keys may cause permanent marks and damage, thereby ruining the aesthetics of the device. In addition to aesthetic scratches, contact with abrasive items can cause functional damage that can render the device unusable. As an example, many smartphones contain a camera with a flush lens. If the lens is scratched, it can degrade the image quality of the photographs taken to the point that post processing is unable to correct the issues. A final reason that many people use a case is for resale value. Electronic devices can often be sold for a high percentage of their resale value; particularly, unlocked smartphones that can be used on various carrier networks. As can be appreciated, devices that are kept in a scratch-free and damage-free condition will be more valuable than devices that have been damaged and scratched.
While many people opt to cover their electronic devices with a case, most of these cases are constructed of low friction materials, which are designed to assist a user with retrieving the device from a pocket, and placing it back therein. While this may be beneficial for storage, the slippery material can make the phone inside a case more susceptible to falling, particularly as it is removed from a pocket. The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in conventional electronic cases with a device that prevents falls from occurring. The device comprises a case that includes a detachable retaining loop on the back wall thereof. The loop is positioned so that a user can place a finger therethrough, which in turn provides a secure grip on the case and electronic device. The loop further includes a fastener that is positioned within a recess on the interior of the case. The recess allows the fastener to sit flush within the interior of the case, and enables a user to detach the loop for replacement thereof as desired. The fastener and recess are positioned between the case and the electronic device, and includes a low profile design that prevents bulging in the case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to cases for electronic devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cases for electronic devices having a retaining loop. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, Ghalib, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0266313 discloses a handheld electronic case, comprising a loop and a mounting structure. The loop is configured to receive at least one finger of a user, and the mounting structure is configured to attach the loop to the handheld electronic device case. The mounting structure is also configured to orient the loop so that a central axis of an opening of the loop is generally transverse to a longitudinal direction of the handheld electronic device. In some embodiments, rivets, mechanical fasteners, latches, hooks, friction fitting slots, clips, or other adherents may also be used to attach the mounting structure with the handheld electronic device. The Ghalib device, while disclosing a case with a loop, does not disclose a fastener positioned within a recess on the interior of the case, thereby allowing the fastener to sit flush with the interior of the case.
Similar to Ghalib, Hyseni, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0048873, discloses a gripper for gripping a portable electronic device case. The gripper comprises a retainer to partially pass through the case opening, and a retractable strap having two flanged ends. Each strap flanged end is passed through the retainer slots to communicate with the case inside. The strap flange is shaped to prevent the strap from completely passing through the retainer slots to the case outside when the strap is pulled. The gripper facilitates carrying a portable electronic device using a single finger, or an open hand, depending on the size of the device. The Hyseni device does not disclose a finger retaining loop that is detachably removable from the case. The present invention utilizes a buckle for attachment of the loop, which enables a user to remove the loop if desired. The device enables the user to replace the loop with one of varying color, thereby changing the aesthetic appearance of the case and loop.
In addition to the '313 application, Ghalib, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0266316, discloses a handheld electronic device grip that includes a mounting structure and a strap with first and second surfaces configured to engage each other and form a loop. The loop is configured to receive at least one finger of a user, while the mounting structure is configured to attach the loop to a handheld electronic device case. The mounting structure can be configured to orient the loop so that the central axis opening of the loop is generally transverse to the longitudinal direction of the handheld electronic device or the handheld electronic device case. The '316 device does not, however, utilize a pair of apertures through which a buckle is placed, or include a recess on the interior of the case that enables the fastener to sit flush with the interior of the case.
Interdanato, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0222118, discloses an apparatus having a loop device fastened to a communication unit that permits a user to securely hold the unit using one or more fingers inserted through a loop device for efficient and stable operation of a keyboard, touch screen, trackball or the like using the user's thumb. The Interdanato device is not part of a case, but instead provides a loop that can be attached directly to an electronic device. The present invention provides a case with a detachable loop. The case can be placed over a variety of electronic devices, and prevents the need for an adhesive to make contact with the electronic device.
Gilbert, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0213886, discloses a collapsible support made up of a rigid mobile part and of a flexible band that are attached together and to the remainder of the peripheral structure of the object by three articulations. The support may be formed as an integral one-piece, one shot injection molding of a plastics material. The Gilbert device provides an attachment for the rear portion of an electronic device that can be used as a retaining loop and as a support. The device is not configured as part of a case for placement over an electronic device, but is instead intended for direct attachment thereto. The present invention is integrated into an electronic device case, which allows it to be easily attached and removed therefrom.
Finally, Snell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,091, discloses a hand-held electronic telecommunications device that is provided with a grip and protective casing made of elastomeric material for covering the back face and side walls of the device. The Snell device is provided with finger recesses on the exterior surface to permit the operator to reliably hold and even operate the device with one hand. This device does not disclose a case with a detachable loop, but is instead integrated directly into the electronic device.
The devices disclosed in the prior art provide gripping apparatuses for attachment to electronic devices. These devices are generally attached to an electronic device case, or directly to the electronic device itself. The devices known and disclosed in the prior art, however, do not utilize a detachable retaining loop that includes a fastener positioned within a recess on the interior of the case. The recess in the present invention enables the fastener to sit flush with the interior of the case, and allows a user to detach the loop for replacement thereof as desired.
In light of the prior art and the disclosed elements of the present invention, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently, it is clear that the present invention is not described by the art and that a need exists for an electronic device case having a built-in finger retaining loop. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.